Mary Grean
Über Mary wurde am 12.5.1991 in Kalifornien geboren, wo sie auch aufwuchs. Seid sie 6 Jahre alt ist tanzt sie Ballett und hatte auch schon einige Hauptrollen in Ballettstücken u. A. "Schwanensee". Als sie 8 Jahre alt war, starb ihr Vater Alexandre, er wäre jetzt 51, bei einem Autounfall und ihr älterer Bruder Jacob wenige Wochen danach auch. Es war ein schwerer Schock für Mary und ihre Mum, die gerade schwanger war, doch dies schweißte die beiden nicht fester zusammen, sondern trug eher dazu bei, dass sie sich immer mehr aus dem Weg gingen. Seid dem hat Mary das Singen für sich entdeckt, es hilft ihr, denn so kann sie ihren Schmerz in Worten ausdrücken. Mit 12 Jahren setzte sie sich gegen den Willen ihrer Mum durch und gründete mit Freunden die Band "Love, Peace and Hope", in der sie immernoch drin ist. Als Mary anfing Jungs zu daten und teilweise auch zu sich einzuladen, beachtete sie ihre Mutter nicht, die dies eigentlich gar nicht wollte und tat das, was sie wollte. Mit 18 zog sie dann endlich weg von ihrer Mum und ihrer kleinen Schwester, nach New York. Dort wollte sie eigentlich Gesang und Tanz studieren, doch ihre Mutter unterstützt ihr Talent keineswegs, sondern konzentriert sich auf ihre andere Tochter Ashley, die 13 Jahre alt ist, also jobbte Mary hier und da, um die Miete für ihre Wohnug bezahlen zu können. Aussehen Mary hat dunkelblonde bis braune, mittellange Haare, die leicht gewellt sind und sehr helle Haut, dies ist recht untypisch dafür, dass sie aus Kalifornien kommt, aber das liegt daran, dass ihre Eltern aus Frankreich kommen. Sie hat braune Augen und ist ca. 1,68 cm groß, was eine durchschnittliche Größe ist. Sie schminkt sich relativ wenig, ist eher der natürliche Typ, liebt es aber ihre Vorzüge etwas zu betonen. Persönlichkeit Mary ist sehr offen gegenüber neuen Leuten und Umständen. Sie besitzt viel Selbstvertrauen, aber ihr ist es peinlich sich sexy zu geben. Sie kommt nie arrogant rüber, da sie auch sehr bodenständig und selbstständig ist. Sie ist zudem total romantisch und verschwärmt, was sie oft jünger wirken lässt, als sie ist, was auch daran liegt, dass sie noch sehr unerfahren in dem Bereich Sex usw. ist. Sie ist generell zu jedem freundlich, merkt aber schnell, wenn sie mit Leuten nicht klar kommt und geht denen dann aus dem Weg. Außerdem hasst sie es wenn Leute von ihren Eltern überall unterstützt werden, da dies bei ihr selber nicht der Fall ist. Wenn es um ihre Familie geht, ist sie schnell verletzt. Trivia *Hat eine Schwäche für Delphine *Liebt Lilien *Lebte mal in Valencia, Kalifornien, der Ort wo Naya Rivera geboren ist *In Glee mag sie am liebsten Tina Cohen-Chang, Marley Rose, Mike Chang und Sam Evans *Ihre längste Beziehung hielt 2 Jahre *Kann Leute nicht ausstehen, die arrogant sind *Sie ist Vegetarierin *Ihre Mutter wollte immer, dass sie Ärztin wird *Glaubt an Liebe auf den ersten Blick *Nachdem Mary wegzog, heiratete ihre Mum nochmal und hat mit ihrem neuen Mann eine kleine Tochter, die Mary noch nie gesehen hat *Ihre Lieblingsfarben sind grün und hellrot-rosa (kein pink!) Quotes Songs Solos Solos (in a group number) Songs Callback Order IN Der Teilnehmer war nicht in Gefahr einer Elimination. WIN Der Teilnehmer lieferte die beste Performanz durch die gesamte Woche, gewann die Wochenaufgabe und war erster auf der Call Back List. HIGH Der Teilnehmer war außerordentlich gut und war nicht in Gefahr einer Elimination. Zudem war er / sie erster auf der Call Back Liste. LOW Der Teilnehmer war die gesamte Woche nur schwach bis sehr schwach und musste eine Last Chance Performance machen. RISK Der Teilnehmer lief Gefahr eliminiert zu werden. OUT Der Teilnehmer wurde eliminiert. Fortschritt Wochenaufgabe NC Der Teilnehmer wurde vom Mentor nicht erwähnt. LOW Der Mentor gab dem Teilnehmer Feedback, dass ihre / seine Performanz hätte besser sein können. HIGH Der Teilnehmer begeisterte den Mentor, aber wurde nicht als Gewinner der Wochenaufgabe bestimmt. WIN Der Teilnehmer gewann die Wochenaufgabe. Kategorie:Contestants